Clean Underwear
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: "It's no one's fault but your own that you haven't done laundry in a month."


**A/N: Short drabble written for one of my Two-Word Tumblr Prompts, using the words "legal" and "briefs". Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Clean Underwear

Santana cursed as she stumbled over a pile of her own clothes. She held tightly to the towel wrapped around her body, steam still rising off her skin, and glared at the pile.

Rachel walked by, mouth full of cereal, and laughed. "Stop trying to set your clothes on fire. It's no one's fault but your own that you haven't done laundry in a month."

"Shut it, Berry," Santana snapped. "I've been busy."

"Doing what, exactly?" Kurt called from the couch.

Santana huffed as she rifled through the drawers she now shared with Rachel. "Doing the dwarf," Santana countered and then chuckled at her superior humor.

Rachel squeaked from the next room. "_Excuse _you!"

"It's true," Santana mumbled as she tossed aside all of Rachel's underwear, searching for even a single pair of her own.

It was hopeless.

Rachel appeared behind her, still shoveling cereal into her mouth. "Santana, I resent being referred to as 'the dwarf', especially in the context of our sexual relationship."

Santana huffed and threw a pair of Rachel's bright pink panties at her. She cackled when they landed on Rachel's face before dropping into her cereal. "Stop being such a queen," Santana told her. "I'm out of clean underwear. Like, I literally don't have a clean pair and you know how much underwear I have."

Rachel pursed her lips as she pulled her underwear from her cereal and set both over on the top of the dresser. "Like I said, Santana," she huffed, "it is your own fault. I told you over a week ago that you needed to do laundry."

"That doesn't count because you said it while my head was between your legs," Santana argued.

Rachel bit her lip. "Well, we were literally on top of a pile of your clothes. I couldn't help myself."

Santana stared at her, deadpan. "I need underwear."

"You can't wear mine," Rachel told her. "That's unsanitary."

"Like I would," Santana scoffed, "though that purple thong you had on the other day _was _hot."

"Check Blaine's top drawer," Kurt called from the couch, and Santana and Rachel both grimaced. "I can hear your facial expressions," Kurt added. "Just check the drawer."

Santana shrugged and walked over to Kurt and Blaine's side of the loft. She yanked back the curtain and stepped inside, Rachel following. When she pulled open Blaine's top drawer, she found a brand new, never-worn set of Calvin Klein boxer briefs and suddenly Kurt's suggestion made sense.

She yanked out a red pair and held them up.

Rachel giggled and squealed. "Oh my god, those are the tiniest little boxer briefs I've ever seen!"

Santana chuckled. "Blaine's been packing the boy booty into some tight wear apparently." She shrugged again and tossed her towel onto Kurt's bed beside Rachel.

Rachel, unfazed by the nudity after having been in a relationship with Santana now for nearly a year, just laid back and watched as Santana yanked the tag off the boxers and slipped them up her long, slender legs. She was not prepared for the resulting sight.

Santana stood before her in the bright red boxer briefs and shrugged. "What do you think, dwarf? Am I too sexy for Blaine's briefs?" She laughed at herself again but Rachel just gaped.

Rachel's throat went dry, her eyes zipping up and down Santana's body, entirely nude but for the boxer briefs, and she couldn't explain it, but something about the sight made her body hot and electric.

"Berry," Santana laughed, "your jaw is dragging the ground."

Rachel licked her lips and swallowed. "I don't think it is legal to look this good in men's underwear," she finally said, and Santana laughed so hard she wheezed.

She stalked toward the bed and pushed Rachel down on the mattress. She slipped her hands up Rachel's bare legs before crawling on top of her. "We might have to invest in a few pairs then," she whispered, sliding her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel moaned into Santana's kiss, her hands slipping up her girlfriend's sides, until they were jolted from the moment by Kurt's shrill cry. "NO LESBIAN GERMS ON MY BED!"


End file.
